


Miracle

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: The Cline Family Saga [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Spritiual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you believe in miracles? Sequel to Daphne's Charity Mission. Part of the Cline series. Please read and enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> From what I mentioned in summary, Daphne's Charity Mission is not yet uploaded to this site but it will be so I suggest you all should read the spiritual works in order.

Months later, Cecil Thomas was at the Cline residence that Wednesday morning. He was there before going to work. He saw that former Sheriff Cline was looking a lot better than he had been before from the last time he had told Sheriff Jeremy Cline that God performed miracles. Ever since he told Cline that, Sheriff Cline had been doing more things for himself but slowly. He had left some things behind that he still couldn’t yet do. Cecil would still worry about those things for Sheriff Cline. He was happy to see that Sheriff Cline was now eating more meals rather than picking at them and waiting at the last minute to eat them when they were cold.

Sheriff Cline now was spending more time with his teenage children, Tony and Sara, who were sixteen and fifteen. He had started picking up bowling again. 

“I’m happy to see you do more things than you used to thirteen years ago, Jeremy,” Cecil said. 

“Besides, you look a lot heavier than you did since depression was creeping up on you.”

Sheriff Cline didn’t say anything. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?” was the only thing Sheriff Cline said to Cecil.

“Not for a few minutes.” 

Cecil cleared his throat. Before he did so, he drank some coffee. 

“I spoke with Mike last night,” Cecil said. 

“How is Mike?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

“Fine. He’s out of jail now. The sheriff in Arizona let him go.” 

“I thought he was supposed to serve a full sentence of what happened.” 

“I guess they let him go early,” Cecil told him. 

“That doesn’t make sense.” 

“I know, but that’s what he told me,” Cecil said. 

“I have news for you too,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“What’s that?” Cecil asked. 

“I don’t need to go to doctors and therapists that much anymore like I used to. They said to go when symptoms occur.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Cecil said. 

“We’re still getting those checks from your church,” Sheriff Cline said. 

“You now know what they’re for since I told you what they mean,” Cecil said. 

“Yes, I know.” 

“I even rejoined the same bowling team I was on from so long ago. They did miss me,” Sheriff Cline told Cecil. 

“That’s good they wanted you back,” Cecil said. 

“They do understand that I was out because of depression. They will understand if I drop out again,” Sheriff Cline told Cecil. 

“See how you have friends that care and don’t leave you like that?” Cecil asked as Cline nodded. 

“I’ve read dozens of stories with people like you who have depression and they had friends who would walk away from them and wouldn’t be their friends anymore and wouldn’t help them with their problems and had nothing to do with them. They would just disappear from their lives,” Cecil told Sheriff Cline. 

“I didn’t do that. I would never do such a thing because you needed me and it was a cry for help and it was also a call from God so that was why I am here,” Cecil told him.

Time had passed and Cecil was late for work. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere?” Sheriff Cline asked. 

Cecil looked at the time – 8:30 A.M. 

“Oops. You’re right, Jeremy. I’ll be here at supper. I’ll see you later,” he said and walked out of the door. 

That day, Sheriff Cline was starting to do his daily activities he used to do before he was diagnosed with severe depression thirteen years ago for the first time. He didn’t want to listen to his favorite kind of music, which was the fifties, because it still gave him headaches because Tony and Sara still played their music so loud. He wanted to do his activities again except music. He felt he stopped listening to music thirteen years ago because of severe depression and today he lost interest in music even if he still liked it but from listening to the new type of music Tony and Sara listed to, forget it. 

Sheriff Cline no longer needed his wife, Terry or Cecil’s help when he went to bed at night to take a shower or bath anymore. When he was really sick thirteen years ago he did need help since it was hard to do so. He was also no longer lying under the covers in bed for several hours in the mornings when his children, Tony and Sara had to go to school. His wife, Terry was happy to see him do more things on his own rather than hardly anything at all. That made her happy. Sheriff Cline had hardly felt depressed anymore but he still had to take his medicine. Three days later, Cecil was over at the Cline residence.

“You look different, Jeremy. What am I missing?” Cecil asked. 

Sheriff Cline didn’t answer. 

“Let me guess.” 

Cecil knew this was a hard guess, but he didn’t know where to start. 

“What are you doing, Cecil?” Tony asked. 

“Your father looks different. Haven’t you noticed?” Cecil asked. 

“Not much,” Tony said.

“You’re no help,” Cecil told the sixteen – year – old. 

“Your dad’s changed a lot,” Cecil told Tony. 

“I didn’t see much of that,” Tony said. 

Terry Cline walked in. 

“What’s going?” Terry asked. 

“Don’t you see a change in your husband?” Cecil asked. 

“I’ve noticed he’s doing stuff again on his own. He’s gained a lot of weight,” Terry said.

“Right. What else do you see?” Cecil asked. 

“I can’t think of anything else,” Terry said. 

“Haven’t you noticed your husband hasn’t been complaining about depression recently?” Cecil asked. 

“I’ve noticed that too,” Terry said. 

“My guess is that he’s completely healed,” Cecil said. 

“Is that true, Jeremy?” Terry asked. 

Sheriff Cline nodded. 

“You know who you should thank?” Cecil asked. 

“You,” Terry said. 

“No. God. He did all the work on your husband. I didn’t.” 

“You know the only miracle I could think?” Cecil said. 

“What?” Terry asked. 

“First, your husband’s deputy dies, then your husband almost dies in the car accident on I – 49 but survives, then he is diagnosed with severe depression. Did his family and friends walk away thirteen years ago until now? No, they didn’t. They supported him all the way through. Look at your husband today, Terry. He is still with his family and friends because of all the support he had gotten during all thirteen years,” Cecil said. 

“Who kept your husband alive all thirteen years during depression?” Cecil asked. 

“You,” she said.

“No. God did.”


End file.
